The Loud House shorts: Whistle Power Blast
by cartoonman412
Summary: Lincoln goes on a quest to gain signal whistle power so he can loudly whistle the signal to alert them about Hawk and Hank's plans.


Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lynn, Lola and Lisa are spying on Hawk and Hank.

Lincoln: "So how exactly are we gonna track down Hawk and Hank?"

Lynn: "We do it old school style, Lincoln, if you spot Hawk and Hank, just give a little whistle."

Lynn: [Signal Whistle]

Ronnie Anne: "The most adorable form of communication."

Lola: "Let's do it,"

Lisa: "rock on!"

Lincoln: "Uhhh...just 1...little whistle...no problem."

Hawk and Hank show up again.

Cut to Ronnie Anne, Lisa, Lola and Lynn in the computer room...

Ronnie Anne: "Is that the sign of signal whistling coming from Lincoln out there?"

Lisa: "I think it must be a dying bird out there,"

Lynn: "or maybe it sounds just like somebody stepped on a jelly donut."

Lola: "It's just a power fart."

Later on in the living room...

Lynn: "Did you not hear me when I told you the phrase _Give a Little whistle_?"

Lincoln: "I was whistling, Lynn, but the weather was getting crazy and my lips were chapped and-"

Lisa: "Can you even whistle at all?"

Lincoln: "Of course I can, Lisa, watch."

Lincoln: [Blowing And Sputtering A Bit]

Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln, please, you really need to stop doing that."

Lynn: "Come on, you gotta be able to whistle, how exactly are you gonna be able to call for puppy dogs or taxi cabs?"

Meanwhile...

Lincoln: "So you 4 girls are only gonna communicate by whistling from now on?"

Lynn: [Whistles "Oh You Bet We Are."]

Lincoln: "and this is really supposed to help me learn faster?"

Ronnie Anne: [Whistles "That's Right, it is."]

Lincoln: "But how exactly can we speak to 1 another in whistle language, nobody does that!"

Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Ronnie Anne: [Whistling "In Your Face!" "In Your Face!"]

Lincoln: "Alright, enough is enough, look, girls, it doesn't even matter if I can't even whistle, do I need to remind the 4 of you?! Hawk and Hank are up to something, and who's gonna stop them in their tracks? we are!"

Lisa: "Then here's the idea: Go to the Boss of Whistles at the Mystical Mountains of Sennedar Tops."

Lincoln: "Alright, I'll go there."

Lincoln goes out on his journey quest to find the Boss of Whistles at the Mystical Mountains of Sennedar Tops.

Lincoln: "Hello? is anybody out there?"

Talking Chinese Teapot/Boss of Whistles: "I'm right down here, what brings you here to our temple?"

Lincoln: "I'm looking for the Boss of Whistles."

Talking Chinese Teapot/Boss of Whistles: "Why of course, of course, that's actually me, but 1st, would you care for some honey milk tea?"

Lincoln: "I really need to see the boss, I really don't have time to speak with a talking Chinese teapot."

Boss of Whistles: "So all you see is a Chinese teapot that's vertically challenged and physically constructed?"

Lincoln: "Yes, of course I do, I see your handle and your spout."

Boss of Whistles: "Proud little innocent boy, you're just getting me all powered up."

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Lincoln: "Boss of Whistles, if only I could whistle just as loud and powerful as that."

Boss of Whistles: "Why of course you can, but 1st, we need some refreshments."

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Lincoln: "Wow, just a little something to wet my whistle, right? (he drinks the tea potion with a bit of volcano sauce in it.) [Coughing A Bit] hey, what was that?"

Boss of Whistles: "Volcano sauce, my dear Nánhái."

Lincoln: [Still Coughing A Bit] "Why did you make me drink a tea potion with volcano sauce in-"

Lincoln: [Steam Whistle Sounds Then Short Whistle Sound]

Boss of Whistles: "Your doubt has already been unblocked, your training can begin right now."

Lincoln and the Boss of Whistles are near a golden marble.

Boss of Whistles: [Signal Whistle]

Lincoln: [Signal Whistle]

Boss of Whistles: "Your training's doing super good."

Lincoln: "Now to go back home to Royal Woods and alert Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Ronnie Anne old school style."

Lincoln goes back to Royal Woods and he sees Hawk and Hank.

Hawk: "Guess what, Loud?"

Hank: "we're gonna make your wish come true."

Lincoln: "It's Hawk and Hank, I must do what Lynn told me to do."

Lincoln: [Signal Whistle]

Cut to Lynn, Lisa, Lola and Ronnie Anne in the back alley...

Lola: "That sounds just like the signal whistle of our dear brother,"

Ronnie Anne: "and best friend for life and 1 true love!"

The 4 young girls go out in action and Hawk and Hank run away in fear.

Ronnie Anne: "Wow, Lincoln, I never knew your signal whistle could be that loud and powerful."

Lincoln: "It's all in the power blast."


End file.
